Mission SIPC
by CherryOnTop915
Summary: What happens when Misty and May come up with a plan to see if Paul is cheating on Dawn? Read and find out :  Ikarishipping!  I fail at summaries - -'
1. Chapter 1

**Mission S.I.P.C.**

**Hey everyone! This is my first story where I am actually going to do chapters, so I'm sorry if at points it get's really bad or boring! The title is explained in the next chapter, and it's kind of stupid but it's all I can think of.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of it's characters!**

It was a pretty normal day. Misty and I were having a slumber party at May's house. Some people with purple hair, not going to mention names, thinks its silly to have a "slumber party" at 21, but we didn't care.

"So! Tell us! How did he do it? Was it romantic?" I questioned, clinging to one of May's fluffy pillows.

"It was! We were at the restaurant, and then out of no where he gave me a rose! On the rose there was a note, with a bow tied around ring! The note said 'Will you marry me?'" May squealed in delight as she flashed the ring on her finger one more time.

Drew proposed to May earlier that night, and after she immediately called Misty and I to come over. She was so happy, it was hard to tell she was telling us she was engaged.

"Aw! That is so cute! _Way_ better than how Ash proposed," Misty said. May and I laughed at Misty's face. "What! I mean, really, we were at dinner and he said 'We should get married' that was it! We had to go pick the engagement ring out together," Misty yelled.

"Ha, ha, well at least your wedding was pretty awesome!" I pointed out.

"It was pretty awesome wasn't it?"

We all laughed, then May got a very serious look on her face. Misty and I looked over at her, confusion creeping on to our faces.

"Dawn," she stated. "Yeah?" I asked. "Well, I was just thinking, Misty is married, and I am now engaged. Do you think Paul is going to ask you to marry him anytime soon? I mean you guys have been dating _forever_," she stated.

I felt my face heat up and answered, "Well, I don't know. Paul isn't really the romantic type. I don't think that ever really crosses his mind." "You guys haven't even talked about it?" Misty cut in. I fiddled with my skirt and looked down. "Well not really. I honestly haven't really seen him this last week. He is always out doing something," I muttered. "What is he doing?" May questioned. That caught my attention. I actually didn't know what he was doing. "I don't know. He hasn't told me. I asked once but he just said it was none of my business," I said.

Misty and May looked at each other, then back at me. I looked at them, confused I asked, "What? What are you two thinking?" They stayed silent for a while. Misty finally broke the silence. "You don't think," she hesitated, "You don't think he's cheating do you?"

The tension that built up suddenly decreased, and I started to laugh. "What? Cheating? Ha, ha, no way. Paul wouldn't do that!" I stopped laughing when I saw their faces. "Would he?" I asked, mostly to my self. May responded, "Well, you haven't talked to him lately right? And he won't tell you where he's going, and when you ask he says its none of your business. That doesn't sound to good."

"Oh my gosh! I just remembered! I saw this guy who looked a lot like Paul at the diner the other day. He was with another girl. I thought it was Paul actually, but I didn't go over there, I was in a rush to get somewhere," Misty admitted. I felt my heart skip a beat. "No, no, no. He wouldn't do that!" I assured.

"I don't know Dawn. He looked an awful lot like Paul. He won't even tell you where he has been. Don't you think that's a little fishy?"

I looked over at Misty. She's right, it did sound fishy. I felt water come to my eyes. "Aw! Dawn! Don't cry! Were not even one hundred percent sure it was him," May comforted. I felt betrayed. What if Paul really was cheating on me?

"Wait! I know what we should do!" Misty exclaimed. I looked over at her, but she was blurry in my vision from the tears I was trying to hold back. Trying, not succeeding. "We make sure! We could be detectives! We could see if he is really cheating," Misty suggested.

"I got an idea! But were going to need some supplies," May said. "Were going to need a wig, some contacts, and clothes," May spoke to herself as she walked over to her desk to write it down. I didn't know what idea she had, but I got a bad feeling when I saw her and Misty scribbling a bunch of things down onto a notepad.

**And done. This is the first chapter of this story! It probably won't be really long, but I'm trying something different. Plz review and tell me what you think! Also tell me what I need to improve on. Thank you!**

**P.S. I'm sorry if any characters are OOC! I tried.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok! Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took me so long! School started and they decided that to welcome us to the new year they should give up mountains of homework! ****L But! Now its here! J So plz don't hate me! Oh btw italics in this story are mainly thought but can be other things. Just thought I should point it out.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing Pokemon related.**

I stood at my door thinking about the night's past events. May and Misty asked me if I thought Paul was cheating on me. At first I thought they were crazy but they had some good points….sort of. They created some plan to see if he would actually cheat on me. However they wouldn't tell me the plan until I would agree to go along with it. Why they thought I would agree to go along with a plan I didn't know what it was about is beyond me, but I didn't waste my time trying to tell them that. Plus! I trust Paul! He would never cheat on me.

I shook my head and laughed at my foolishness as I stuck the key into the large wooden door. "He wouldn't do that!" I assured myself. I pushed open the door and walked into the long hallway. "Paul! I'm home!" I yelled, the house filling with my voice and the sound of my heels hitting the wooden floor.

I walked into the living room. I can admit when I bought this house I was thinking about how big and beautiful it was then my actual need for it. Our living room was pretty large, and the walls that led to the background was just a big glass window. There was a plasma T.V. above the grand fire place. Two couches that formed an 'L' shape in front of the fire place, and a coffee table in front of that. There were several plants and different art works all around the room.

Piplup was sitting on the coach barking out orders to two other pokemon I had collected throughout my travels. He seems to have got it in his head he has become the king we won our last Grand Festival. "Piplup where's Paul?" I asked. Piplup jumped at the sound of my voice and turned around sharply completely dismissing his king act he was performing just seconds before. He shrugged and ran off, afraid of getting in trouble.

_He should be home. He didn't have to go any meetings yesterday…._ My thoughts were cut short as I heard the front door open and close with a bang. I heard footsteps coming down the hallway and looked up to see Paul. "Hey! Where were you? Are you just getting home?" I asked. He ignored my questions, and shuffled into the kitchen. That ticked me off. _How dare he ignore me! Who does he think he is? King of the freakin world? _I stormed into kitchen and threw my hands in air as I yelled, "Hello! You know I am still alive! Answer my question! Where have you _been!_" He flinched, and looked over at me. He looked really tired. He had dark circles under his eyes and they were bloodshot too. "Troublesome. I am not in the mood right now. Could you please just shut up," he stated, his words as cold as ice.

I was shocked at his words. He has never been _that_ mean before….ok well he has but not to _me._ I sighed. I walked back into the living room and slumped down onto the couch. "Jerk," I muttered under my breath. I heard footsteps again, then I saw Paul sit on the couch. I looked up, and thought I would try one more time. "Paul, look I'm sorry for yelling, but could you just tell me where you were?" I pleaded, looking into his dark eyes. His face turned into anger as I asked.

"What do you care?" he snapped.

"Well I was just wond-"

"Well its none of your business!" he yelled and stormed up stairs. I heard a small bang, but ignored it as I saw his figure storming up the stairs. I sat there completely shocked by his outburst. _What is so important that he can't tell me?_ I looked down, and saw the thing that made the small bang. It was Paul's cell phone. Curiosity filled me, as I picked it up and flipped it open. I smirked as I saw the little 'messages' icon. _Well mister grumpy. If you won't tell me where you were, I will find out on my own._ I scrolled through the messages, ignoring the ones from Ash, my childhood friend, because they were probably just Paul telling Ash how much of a loser he is. I kept scrolling until I saw a name I didn't recognize. April. I clicked on the messages. There was only one. I clicked on it and my blood ran cold.

**Hey Paul! Thx for taking me 2 dinner! It was good **

**2 finally meet you. I hope we can do it again soon.**

**Ur really a great guy.**

**Oh! And don't worry ur secret is safe with me. ;)**

_Secret? Wha-what secret?_ The phone slipped out of my hands and I ran to get my jacket. All of the events in that past week began swimming through my head. _"It's none of your business!" "..he doesn't tell you where he is going.." "….the diner yesterday…with another girl.." __**"Ur secret is safe with me." **_I slipped on my jacket and ran out the door. The world started to spin around me and everything kept echoing in my ears. I finally collapsed and started to cry.

I stayed there for a few minutes sobbing until I heard someone yell my name. "Oh my gosh, Dawn!" I jumped at the familiar voice and looked up. My eyes met large green ones, filled with concern. I stopped crying and whimpered, "Misty." I jumped into her arms and started crying again. "Dawn! What happened? What's wrong?" she asked, wrapping her arms around me.

"I-I found Paul's phone," I choked out, "And I read his messages! I-I think he really is cheating on me!" I sobbed into her shoulder. Her grip tightened around me, then released a little bit. "Do you know for sure?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Well….do you want to go along with the plan?"

I looked up, and wiped my tears. She smiled gently as I nodded my head. She helped me up and started to dig into her purse. She pulled out her cell phone and a thing of tissues. She handed them to me saying, "I always have them just in case." I took them gratefully and started to fix my self as she dialed a number on her phone. After a few moments someone answered.

"Hey May!….Well you see we got a problem. Dawn found a text message in Paul's phone and is now completely upset thinking he is cheating on her…..Yup! She said she wants to go along with the plan…ok we will meet you there!" She snapped the phone shut and grabbed my wrist. "Lets go!" she said dragging me away. I looked around and noticed we were in the park near the mall. _Figures I would run to the park near the mall. _

A few hours later I was standing in front of a large mirror. I stared amazed at what May and Misty had put together. They changed my clothes from my regular black and pink vest and mini skirt, to ripped jean short shorts, and a purple top with a design I couldn't quite place on it. I had a blonde wig on that reached to about my mid back, and they even gave me green contacts to wear. For shoes they had me wearing casual heels. I didn't look like my self at all. "May is this _really_ part of the plan?" I asked, skeptical. "Of course _Summer_!" she said, winking at me.

"Ok! Stage one of Operation: See If Paul's Cheating is complete! S.I.P.C. for short," Misty said smiling at me.

_What have I gotten my self into?_

**I'm sorry if you thought it was bad or rushed! I had to work on it during class when the teachers weren't paying attention…But I got it out right! I'm sorry if any of the characters are OOC. I tried.**

**P.S. I cannot describe rooms or houses very well at..I tried with the living room, but I think it was more confusing then descriptive, so from now on just picture what you would think it would like k? J**


End file.
